Juste une nuit
by Miss Bloody Mary
Summary: Yaoi. Drago se réveille dans un lit, mais il ne sait pas avec qui il est ni ou il est...
1. Intro

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voici un petit **one-shot**, qui pourait bien se transformer en une tite histoire deux chapitres si vous le désiré !

Ca sera à vous de choisir à la fin de l'histoire si vous voulez que je la laisse comme ça où si je continu...

**Genre** : yaoi

**Categorie** : M (donc attention, homophobe et mineur passé votre chemin)

Voilà je vous laisse avec tout ces petits bishonen.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

_Juste une nuit..._

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui, totalement perdu. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Ca ne ressemblait à aucun endroit du château qu'il connaissait… Ce n'était pas la salle sur demande, il en était presque sur, ni sa chambre de préfet en chef, ça il en était certains !

D'ailleurs il n'avait pas eu l'idée de décorer sa chambre en rouge et or ! Il avait du goût lui. Sa chambre à lui avait la classe du vert et argent, les couleurs des vainqueurs…

Attends, pause, il avait bien dit les couleurs « rouge et or » ? Mais alors il se trouvait dans la chambre d'un Gryffondors ! Non ! Ca c'était pas possible ! Il avait encore sa fierté ! Il ne pouvait pas être tombé aussi bas même si…

Un corps se rapprocha de lui et se blottit dans son dos. Il pouvait sentir leur peau si proche l'une de l'autre, et toute la chaleur que se corps dégageait. Mais où diable était-il tombé ? Au moins il était avec un homme… C'était une bonne chose puisqu'il était purement homo et que le fait de se réveiller dans le lit d'une fille aurait put lui causer une attaque…

Drago, le prince des serpentards et plus grand tombeur de sa génération, tenta de se tourner vers l'homme qui partageait son lit en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. Peut-être quand le voyant il parviendrait à se souvenir de comment il avait atterrit ici.

Il parvint, avec difficulté à faire face au jeune homme qui avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille. Drago retint de justesse un cri de surprise en reconnaissant son ennemi de toujours… Mais il ne tenait pas vraiment à le réveiller.

Harry Potter ! Il venait de passer la nuit avec Harry Potter ! Le seul, l'unique ! Le très beau et très bandant survivant !

C'était pas si mal. Il aurait put tomber sur pire… Sur Weasley par exemple. A cette seule pensée il se mit à frissonner de dégoût.

Le survivant se colla un peu plus à lui, frottant son corps si peu couvert contre le sien, tout aussi peu couvert. Sans le vouloir, il réagit instantanément à cet caresse inconsciente du beau brun.

Drago passa sans s'en rendre compte ses bras autour du corps contre lui.

Il attendait cette nuit depuis combien de temps ?

Un ans ? Deux ans ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus avec exactitude. Un bon moment, ça c'était sur !

Il l'avait désiré longtemps, passant des nuits entière à rêver qu'il le tenait dans ses bras de la sorte. Dans ses rêves les plus intimes il l'embrassait et lui faisait l'amour des heures durant, lui murmurant des mots tendres entre chaque gémissement de son amant. Il avait toujours crut que cette nuit ne viendrait jamais… Et pourtant elle était enfin venue. Et lui qui ne s'en souvenait même plus !

Il n'avait plus qu'à profiter de son amour pendant qu'il dormait encore, car quand il se réveillerais, car il finirait bien par ouvrir les yeux, c'était inévitable, il serait dégoûté de ce qu'il avait fait et s'enfuirait… Enfin il le mettrait à la porte. Après tout, ils étaient dans sa chambre…

Mais une question restait sans réponse pour le moment. Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Ils avaient très certainement trop bu…

Oui, ça devait être ça.

Il y avait eu une fête dans le parc pour célébrer la mort du seigneur des ténèbres. Ils avaient tous dut trop boire et personne ne les avait arrêté quand ils étaient partit ensemble…

Et ensuite…

Ensuite…

Ben ça n'était pas bien dur à deviner. Ils avaient couché ensemble, voilà tout. Il avait enfin couché avec l'homme qui hantait ses rêves.

Et il ne s'en souvenait plus ! Il se serait donné des baffes…

Contre lui le corps de son amant se mit à bouger, l'obligeant à le lâcher.

Harry se tourna sur le dos et ouvrit lentement les yeux en s'étirant comme un chaton. Drago le regarda faire en souriant. Bientôt il allait être mit à la porte de cette chambre, il pouvait bien encore un peu profiter du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

« J'ai une de ces migraines. » gémit le sauveur du monde en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

Harry se tourna vers l'homme qu'il partageait sa couche. Sans ses lunettes il mit un temps avant de le reconnaître, mais…

« Drago ? Toi ? Ici ? Qu'est ce que tu fais dans… dans mon lit ? »

« Je me posait exactement la même question Potter. »

Le survivant se redressa d'un bond comme si la remarque l'avait blésé. Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à s'offenser pour si peu d'habitude… Mais bon il faut dire qu'en temps normal il n'était pas dans le lit de son pire ennemi, à moitié nu.

« Est ce que… Est ce que tu sais ce qui c'est passé pour qu'on… Qu'on se retrouve là… Tout les deux… » demanda Harry en rougissant, ce qui fit littéralement fondre le prince des serpents sur place.

« Aucune idée… Mais je suppose que tu es assez malin pour savoir ce qu'on a fait cette nuit… »

« Oui je devine, même si je ne m'en souviens pas non plus. »

« En tout cas, je peux toujours te dire que c'est moi qui est dominé cette nuit. » répliqua Drago en riant.

« Et pourquoi toi ? »

« Je domine toujours Potter ! Et je ne te penses pas capable de tenir ce rôle. »

Il ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à provoquer le gryffondor, tout ce qu'il risquait d'y gagner c'était de se retrouver encore plus vite devant la porte de la chambre, sans ses vêtements. Ce qui en soit pourrait être assez gênant. D'ailleurs, pourquoi Potter ne l'avait-il pas déjà mit à la porte ? Et pourquoi le regardait-il avec une telle envie dans le regard ?

« Tu vas voir si je n'en suis pas capable ! »

Se furent les dernière paroles qui sortirent de la bouche du beau brun avant qu'il ne prenne possession des lèvres de son amant. Il l'embrassa avec violence et passion, ne laissant pas le temps au blond de reprendre ses esprits. A peine Drago sentit-il la bouche de son ennemi de toujours entrer en contact avec la sienne que déjà une langue indiscrète forçait un passage, venant taquiner sa propre langue.

Le corps du blond réagit aussitôt. Jamais il n'avait eu autant envi de quelqu'un jusqu'à ce jour. Il tenta de renverser les positions de façon à se retrouver au-dessus du bun, mais Harry le bloqua sous lui et se plaça à califourchon sur les hanches du blond ainsi maîtrisé.

« Tu vas voir ce dont un gryffondor est capable. »

Le torse nu de son amant offert à lui, il commença a le caresser. D'abord son cou, son torse, son ventre musclé par les entraînement de quidditch. Le brun l'embrassa doucement en titillant le torse de Drago qui se mit à gémir quand la langue du brun vint remplacer ses mains, dessinant de drôle de dessin, remontant jusqu'à son cou.

Pendant que le blond gémissait de plaisir, Harry descendit ses mains plus bas et enleva le boxer noir de sa proie qui se laissait docilement faire.

Harry se redressa et contempla l'homme sous lui.

Drago avait les joues rosit par le plaisir, la peau rouge par endroit, ceux où il était le plus sensible et ou le brun avait le plus insisté.

Il descendit les yeux un peu plus bas, jusqu'à son membre dressé. Le petit serpentard avait envi de lui, ça crevait les yeux. Il n'allait pas le décevoir.

« Tu vas crier mon beau. »

En disant ses mots il empoignant le membre de son amant et se mit à le caresser en de lent mouvement, s'attardant un temps sur son gland rougit.

Allongé, Drago se laissait totalement faire. Il était au paradis. Il se trouvait dans le lit de l'homme qu'il aimait, avait dormit avec lui, et maintenant ce même homme était en train de lui prodiguer des caresses qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré avoir un jour.

Quand Harry lâcha son membre et plaça ses mains de chaque côté de son torse, il ne put retenir une plainte de mécontentement. Il voulait qu'il continu, que surtout il ne le laisse pas comme ça.

« Harry… »

Le brun allait lancer une réplique cinglante quand il vit le visage empli de désir de l'homme. Ni tenant plus lui non plus, il le prit en bouche en entier.

« Hummmmmmm, Harry… »

Le gryffondor se releva quelques secondes afin d'humidifier ses doigts puis reprit son travaille.

D'une de ses mains, il écarta les cuisses si blanche de son amant et introduisit un doigt dans son intimité. Le blond se crispa, mais Harry passa sa langue sur toute la longueur de son membre, se qui le détendit quelque peu.

« Tu vas être à moi mon ange. »

* * *

Harry tomba sur le ventre de son amant, complètement épuisé. Drago passa ses mains dans le dos couvert de sueur du beau et se mit à le caresser doucement, lui permettant de se reposer de se sport matinal.

« Oh mon ti lion, c'était si bon. » murmura le blond dans l'oreille du gryffondor qui se redressa d'un bon sur le lit.

« Ne te fais pas de fausse idée. C'était juste une fois pour te prouver que je suis capable de le faire aussi ! »

Le blond se crispa quelque peu avant de se lever, tournant délibérément le dos à son amant.

« Je sais bien, qu'est ce que tu crois toi. Et maintenant je vais partir d'ici avant que les couloirs ne soient plein et que je ne me fasse remarquer. C'est que j'ai ma fierté ! »

Le serpentard enfila rapidement ses vêtements éparpillé un peu partout dans la chambre et sortit sans se retourner. De la sorte Harry ne vit pas les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Quand la porte se referma sur Drago, le brun ne put que pousser un profond soupir et de secouer la tête tristement.

Il venait de laisser partir le seul homme qui avait sut faire réagir son cœur depuis des mois…

* * *

Une tite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous voulez une suite ?

Allez, rien que pour moi fait les yeux de chien battu pleaaaaaaaaase


	2. Chapitre 1

Et voilà la suite de "juste une nuit" qui à l'origine ne devait être qu'un OS. Mais vu que des personnes voulaient une suite à cette petite histoire, et bien là voilà. J'ai mi du temps à trouver l'inspiration, mais le resultat est là. Je pense que cette fice devrait faire en tout 4 ou 5 chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre un : Pourquoi ?**

Drago remonta le long couloir encore vide qui le menait à sa chambre. Il referma rapidement sa braguette qu'il avait par mégarde laissée ouverte en jetant de rapides coups d'œil à droite et à gauche de peur qu'on ne le surprenne. Il avait dû se rhabillé vite et sortir de la chambre sans se retourner et sans prendre le temps de vérifier si ses vêtements étaient bien mis. Il n'avait pas voulu que le brun le voit pleurer, il l'aurait prit pour un lâche, et ça il ne le souhaitait pas. Il écrasa une nouvelle larme qui courait le long de sa joue.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui avait-il fait ça ?

Le prince arriva enfin dans sa chambre de préfet en chef. Il en verrouilla l'entré à l'aide d'un sort inviolable et s'effondra sur le sol. Il put alors se prendre la tête à deux mains pour se laisser aller à pleurer comme un enfant. Il venait de passer une des plus belles matinées de sa vie, dans les bras de l'homme qui depuis deux longues années hantait son esprit et son cœur. Ce même homme lui avait fait l'amour… Enfin… Etait-ce bien ça qu'ils avaient ensemble ? Avaient-ils vraiment fait l'amour ou bien Harry s'était-il contenté de le baiser, comme un vulgaire garçon de passage ? Bien que son cœur refusait de l'admettre, son cerveau penchait d'avantage pour la deuxième solution. Le brun lui avait très bien fait comprendre qu'il ne c'était rien passé de bien important entre eux. Juste une… Oui, juste une sauterie. Histoire de lui prouver de quoi il était capable.

« Je ne suis rien pour lui. » gémit le prince des serpentards entre deux crises de larmes. « Rien du tout. »

Mais il avait tout de même eu le droit de se réveiller à ses côtés, de le voir ouvrir les yeux. Il avait pu le tenir contre lui pendant qu'il dormait encore. Il avait senti sa peau frotter contre la sienne. Il devait tout de même s'estimer heureux de ces quelques moments de pur bonheur.

Ce qu'il se demandait c'était pourquoi ? Oui, pourquoi Harry avait-il couché avec lui ? Pourquoi l'avait-il fait espérer qu'entre eux il pourrait y avoir quelque chose de plus que des cris et des injures ?

« Harry… Pourquoi… Pourquoi j'ai mal ? »

Le jeune homme se leva enfin et se dirigea jusqu'à sa salle de bain en titubant. Sa tête lui faisait encore horriblement mal, tout comme à son réveil. Quand il vit son reflet dans le miroir il prit une sérieuse décision : aujourd'hui il ne sortirait pas de sa chambre, il se ferait porter malade. S'il le fallait, il était même prêt à avaler un des bonbons spéciaux des frères Weasley. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voie dans cet état. Que penserait les autres serpentards ? Ils se moqueraient tous de lui en le voyant avec les yeux rougis de la sorte. A moins qu'ils ne compatissent à son sort… Ce qui en fait aurait été pire que tout. Car aucun serpentard de septième année n'ignorait son amour pour le gryffondor. Et ils avaient tous dû le voir partir en sa compagnie la veille au soir. Ils allaient bien vite faire le rapprochement et comprendre qu'il s'était fait virer de la chambre de son amour au petit matin.

Mais surtout il ne voulait pas que Lui le voie ainsi. Il penserait qu'il n'était qu'un faible, qu'il avait le cœur trop tendre. Après tout, Lui il avait mit fin au règne du seigneur des ténèbres, il méritait mieux qu'un pleurnichard. Il méritait un guerrier, un homme fort qui saurait le protéger. Il méritait quelqu'un dont les parents n'avaient pas tenté de tuer ses meilleurs amis. Avec un père mangemort, il devait le dégoûter.

Le blond entra sous la douche chaude qui coulait déjà. L'eau coula le long de ses joues, de son torse. Il se sentit enveloppé par une agréable chaleur. En temps normal cela suffisait à le calmer et à lui faire retrouver ses esprits, mais ce matin ce n'était pas pareil. Cette chaleur était semblable à celle qu'il avait sentit à son réveil contre le corps de son amour. Quand il ouvrit son gel douche, il ne put empêcher les larmes de courir de nouveau. Ce parfum… Le même que celui de la peau de Harry. Bien sur on leur distribuait à tous les mêmes savons, mais cette odeur était tellement douce et sucré. Il se souvint de la peau du survivant contre ses lèvres, de son goût et de son parfum. Un sanglot mourut dans sa gorge. Quand sa voix s'éleva il ne la reconnut pas. Rien à voir avec le ton froid qu'il employait habituellement. Les mots étaient saccadés et la voix était comme brisée.

« Pourquoi me poursuis-tu ? »

Harry regardait désespérément en direction de la table des serpentards, souhaitant de tout son cœur y voir le visage de l'homme avec qui il avait passé la nuit. Mais les élèves étaient déjà presque tous dans la grande salle et lui n'était toujours pas là. Pourquoi ? Où est-il donc passé ?

Ron donna un cou de coude dans les côtes de son voisin et lui sourit, mais le brun n'eu aucune réaction. Le rouquin poussa un soupir et se tourna vers Hermione qui sourit à son tour en haussant les épaules avec fatalisme. Les deux amis avaient leur petite idée sur la cause du mutisme de leur compagnon, mais ils auraient bien aimé savoir comment c'était fini sa soirée.

« Alors ? » demanda finalement Ron après un long moment de silence à peine interrompu par les mastications de leurs collègues de classe.

« Alors quoi ? » répliqua Harry d'un ton cassant en lançant un regard noir à son voisin, espérant ainsi le faire taire avant qu'il ne pose trop de questions.

« Comment ça c'est passé ? » poursuivit le rouquin sans faire attention aux regards meurtriers que lui lançait son ami.

« Quoi ? »

« Mais avec Drago voyons ! Nous vous avons vu partir ensemble hier soir. » expliqua la seule fille du trio, semblant vraiment intéressée par les derniers ragots. « Depuis le temps que tu nous parles de lui, tu comprends que ça nous intéresse un peu quand même. »

« Je ne me souviens de rien, je ne sais même pas comment on a fini la soirée. Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai une fichu migraine. »

« Et ce matin alors ? Que c'est-il passé ce matin ? »

Harry poussa un soupir. Il n'avait pas envi de repenser à son réveille. Il avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait. Pourquoi donc l'avait-il forcé à quitter sa chambre de la sorte ? Il aurait pu se montrer un peu plus tendre à l'égard du prince des serpentards. Enfin… Il aurait au moins pu évité de lui dire de ne pas se faire de fausses idées… Il aurait peut-être ainsi pu le garder un peu plus longtemps prêt de lui. Car des fausses idées qui s'en faisait ? Qui espérait depuis des mois qui le serpentard le remarque enfin ? Lui bien sur. Il ne se passait pas une seule journée sans qu'il ne parle du blond à ses amis et ce matin il l'avait mis à la porte… Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

« Ce matin… Il ne c'est rien passé. On c'est réveillé et il a quitté la chambre. Point final, fin de l'histoire. »

« Mais… »

« Mais rien du tout, il ne c'est rien passé. N'allez surtout pas vous faire de film ! »

Et sans plus rien ajouter il reporta toute son attention vers la table de son éternel ennemi. La place de son prince était toujours vide. Mais que faisait-il ? Pourquoi ne se montrait-il pas ? Il voulait au moins avoir le droit de le revoir, même si ce n'était que pour s'insulter. Il voulait que tout redevienne normal, que tout redevienne comme avant. Mais le survivant n'était pas dupe et savait que c'était impossible. Voldemort était mort, la mère de Drago était en prison à Azkaban et son père était mort. Harry était devenu un véritable héro alors que Malefoy venait de tomber de son pied d'estale. Bien sur il pouvait toujours se vanter d'être le prince des serpentards, mais Harry était devenu le roi de Poudlard.

Tous les élèves étaient maintenant présents dans la grande salle. Il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, Drago ne viendrait pas manger avec ses compagnons se matin. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer, il aurait juste aimé pouvoir le voir, l'observer en secret.

Assis sur son lit, Drago tentait tant bien que mal de rassembler ses souvenirs. La soirée de la veille avait été très arrosée et il ne se souvenait plus de grand-chose après son sixième vers de bière au beurre. Enfin bon, sa tête ne lui faisait plus mal, c'était déjà un bon point. En plus, personne n'était venu le chercher dans sa chambre, ce qui était un autre très bon point. Il n'aurait pas besoin d'avoir l'air malade, mais cette journée d'absence risquait de lui coûter cher. Il ne perdrait sans doute pas sa place de préfet en chef, mais il aurait très certainement un blâme et sa maison perdrait des points. Mais après tout, il s'en fichait pas mal. Ça faisait bien longtemps que la coupe des quatre maisons ne l'intéressait plus.

Le jeune homme se leva enfin et se dirigea vers son étagère. Il vira certains des livres qui s'y trouvaient sans aucun ménagement, les envoyant voler sur le sol où ils atterrissaient avec un bruit mat. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait, une petite fiole en verre contenant un liquide doré. Il avait volé cette potion dans le bureau de Snape deux ans plus tôt en se disant qu'elle pourrait sans doute lui servir un jour. C'était un « révélateur de mémoire », très pratique quand on a la mémoire qui flanche après une soirée trop arrosée comme celle de la veille. Bien décidé à se souvenir de tout, il en avala un gorgé. Le goût était horrible, il n'avait jamais rien but d'aussi mauvais. On aurait dit un mélange de mauvais café avec de la soupe avariée. Il fit la grimace mais se força à en avaler une autre gorgé. Alors, tout devint clair dans son esprit. Les souvenirs revenaient à lui les uns après les autres. Il se sentit mal et du s'allonger sur le lit. Les yeux fermés, il revécut sa soirée de la veille.

* * *

La suite au prochain chapitre. Mais comment Harry et Drago ont-ils bien pu finir ensemble lors de cette soirée ?

Review please ?


	3. Chapitre 2

Et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de cette courte fic. Un petit voyage dans les souvenirs de Drago.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs, souvenirs…

Des soubresauts soulevaient le corps du prince. Les yeux clos, il poussait des gémissements de plaintes et de douleurs. Sa tête qui quelques secondes plus tôt ne lui faisait absolument plus mal s'était remise à le lancer. Le prince des serpentards avait l'impression qu'on lui transperçait le cerveau avec un objet pointu.

Et soudain ce fut le calme, le silence, la paix. Son corps se reposa sur le lit et il se détendit complètement. Il se vit la veille au soir dans sa chambre. Il se préparait pour aller à la petite fête qui n'allait pas tarder à avoir lieu dans le parc. Il voulait être à son avantage. Après tout, le héros de la fête n'était autre que le grand Harry Potter, ce même Harry qui le faisait fantasmer depuis des mois. Il avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais notre prince se disait que s'il arrivait à attirer le sauveur du monde jusque dans sa chambre, il pourrait enfin avoir ce qu'il lui faisait envi depuis si longtemps. Alors, il se faisait beau. Il avait mit son pantalon noir moulant, celui qui faisait se retourner sur lui tous les mecs de l'école. Il avait coiffé ses cheveux, laissant quelques mèches tomber négligemment devant ses yeux. Et enfin, la cerise sur le gâteau, il avait mit un tee-shirt blanc qui laissait voir juste ce qu'il fallait.

_Après s'être regardé une dernière fois dans la glace, le jeune homme tourna enfin les talons et sortit de sa chambre. Dans les couloirs, sa démarche était droite et fière. Il était beau, et il le savait. Il était le prince des serpentards, et il le savait. Il pouvait avoir qui il voulait, et… Et ben rien du tout justement, cette dernière affirmation restait à vérifier. _

_Dans le couloir, le jeune homme croisa Blaise qui sortait de la salle commune des serpentards. Lui aussi s'était mis sur son trente et un. De toute évidence il avait lui aussi dans l'idée de finir la soirée de façon agréable. Drago détailla rapidement son meilleur ami du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier ne s'en offusqua pas. Il avait l'habitude que son camarade le regarde de la sorte. Cela faisait sept ans qu'ils se connaissaient, il avait largement eu le temps de s'habituer à cette petite manie du blond._

_« Tu es bien en beauté Blaise. Qui comptes-tu faire tomber entre tes crocs ? »_

_Le jeune homme sourit. Il n'en avait pour le moment aucune idée. La plus belle fille de la soirée lui suffirait amplement, quoi que s'il pouvait en avoir deux il ne crachera pas dessus. Et si en plus ce pouvait être une gryffondor, juste histoire de les faire enrager, alors là il serait vraiment aux anges. Peut-être la Granger, ou la petite Weasley… Rien que par plaisir de voir la tête du rouquin se décomposer._

_« Je te retourne le compliment. Dis moi, tu conclus ce soir ? » enchaîna son ami en souriant._

_Malefoy ricana, mais ce n'était pas le ricanement qu'il employait habituellement, plutôt un petit rire nerveux. Car oui, le prince des serpentards était nerveux. A la seule idée d'avoir une chance de rester seul avec Harry il se sentait étrange._

_Les deux garçons continuèrent d'avancer en silence. Blaise se sentait toujours aussi mal à l'aise quand son ami évoquait, de près ou de loin, son attirance pour le gryffondor. Il savait pourtant que c'était important pour son camarade, alors il faisait de son mieux pour l'accepter._

_Arrivé devant la porte de Poudlard, alors que la musique de la fête leur parvenait déjà, Blaise fit quelque chose qu'il se serait crut incapable de faire en temps normal. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et le regarda en souriant, cherchant sans doute à lui donner de la force._

_« Courage. Tu l'auras. »_

_En cet instant Drago n'avait plus rien du grand prince des serpentards. Il était simplement un garçon amoureux qui espérait pouvoir enfin être avec celui qui l'attirait tant. Il rendit son sourire à son ami et se permit de reprendre son souffle. Certes cela n'était pas très classe, mais il eut l'impression que l'air qu'il inspirait lui donnait de la force._

_La porte s'ouvrit et les deux amis, presque deux frères, entrèrent dans le parc. Rapidement, Drago repéra son futur amant. A sa vue, il sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine. Il était avec ses amis, le rouquin à sa droite et la jeune Granger face à eux. Ils semblaient en grande conversation et le sauveur du monde irradiait de bonheur. Son sourire angélique illuminait son visage alors que ses yeux lançaient des regards tout autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Drago remarqua bien vite le verre qu'il tenait à la main. Il avait l'air d'avoir déjà commencé la fête._

_Le prince des serpentards se mêla à la foule. Il s'approcha près du bar où Seamus lui servit un verre de bière au beurre. Depuis sa place, il pu observer tant qu'il le voulait son futur amant. Il était si beau et lui le désirait tant. Mais comment faire pour l'approcher ? Il était entouré par ses idiots d'amis gryffondors qui ne voudraient certainement pas le lâcher si facilement…_

_Bientôt la musique envahit le parc. C'était une musique magique venu de nulle part et de partout à la foi. Des couples se formèrent et bientôt la moitié des personnes présentes furent sur la piste de danse. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Drago se mit en marche vers le roi de la fête, bien décidé à l'inviter pour une longue danse sensuel qui ferait monter la température. Mais il n'avait pas parcourut la moitié du chemin qui le séparait du gryffondor que déjà un imbécile de serdaigle avait prit la place qui lui revenait de droit. Il vit, impuissant, son amour s'éloigner au bras d'un autre homme._

_Les heures ont passés, les verres se sont enchaînés. Harry avait changé déjà à trois reprises de cavalier et Drago n'avait pas retrouvé la force d'aller vers lui. Il restait accoudé au bar à regarder son prince danser avec d'autre que lui. Son dernier cavalier était un incapable de Poufsouffle. Il était mignon c'est vrai, mais il ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Comment Harry pouvait-il se contenter d'un mec comme lui ? C'est sans pouvoir intervenir que Drago vit l'imbécile poser ses lèvres dans le cou de Harry. Se dernier sourit et ne le repoussa pas, mais à la fin de la danse il lui demanda de bien vouloir le laisser._

_Le prince des serpentards finissait son verre quand son amour se dirigea vers le bar. Il avait la démarche hésitante de celui qui a trop bu, mais il semblait avoir encore soif, sinon pourquoi viendrait-il au bar ?_

_Drago sauta sur l'occasion pour se rapprocher de lui. Bien sur les quelques bières qu'il venait de vider l'y aidait. En avançant vers le survivant il se rendit compte que lui aussi avait une démarche hésitante. De toute évidence, il avait lui aussi trop bu._

_Arrivé à la hauteur de son amour, le prince des serpentards se pencha vers lui. L'autre parut légèrement surpris, mais pas tellement finalement. De toute façon le plus important pour Drago était qu'il ne se sauve pas à sa vue._

_« Pourquoi avoir dansé avec un mec comme ce Poufsouffle. Tu pourrais avoir la gamme au dessus si tu le désires. »_

_« Et ça serait toi cette gamme au dessus ? »_

_Le blond ricana en passant un bras autour de la taille de son compagnon afin de l'attirer à lui. Ils étaient à présent si près que Drago pouvait sentir que l'autre empestait la bière, mais ce n'était pas grave après tout, le plus important était qu'il ne se dégage pas de son emprise._

_« Je suis le must dans cette école, et tu le sais très bien. Sinon pourquoi aurais-tu chassé cet imbécile qui te collait d'un peu trop près. »_

_« On dirait que tu es jaloux. » se moqua le survivant en se rapprochant un peu plus de son ancien ennemi._

_Les deux garçons se regardèrent pendant un long moment sans rien dire. Drago ne savait trop quoi répondre. Oui, effectivement il avait été jaloux de ce garçon qui avait osé embrasser son ange dans le cou, mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire ainsi. Les yeux de Harry étaient vraiment magnifiques, bien que un peu brumeux. Mais il y avait en eux un petit « je ne sais quoi », quelque chose qui lui fit répondre :_

_« Si c'était le cas, qu'est ce que tu dirais ? »_

_« Que ça m'excite. » _

_Le blond sourit, et c'est toujours en tenant son ami par la taille qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le château._

_Les deux garçons montèrent jusque dans la chambre de Harry. Pourquoi Drago c'était-il laissé entraîné dans la chambre du gryffondor ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Peut-être que l'alcool y était pour quelque chose. A moins que ce ne soit parce que sa chambre était la plus proche. Quoi qu'il en soit, à peine étaient-ils entré dans la chambre que Drago se jeta sur son amour et lui enleva son pull. Les vêtements volèrent en tout sens et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent tout deux allongé sur le lit du lion. Il n'y eu pas de tendresse, pas d'amour dans leurs gestes. Quand ils eurent fini, ils tombèrent immédiatement endormis l'un sur l'autre et ne devaient plus se réveiller avant le lendemain matin, avec plus aucun souvenirs de leurs soirées._

Drago ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il se souvenait de tout à présent. Bien que cela ne lui rende pas le sourire, il aurait préféré qu'il y ait eu un peu de tendresse entre eux, au moins il ne se trouvait plus dans l'incertitude. Et puis, la nuit passé c'était lui qui avait mené la danse. C'était un piètre soulagement, mais un soulagement quand même.

* * *

Oui, je sais, j'aurais pu faire un petit lemon dans ce chapitre. Mais je n'en voyais pas vraiment l'utilité.

Review qu'en même ?


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Voici enfin le dernier chapitre de ma fic !

Pour info j'ai surpprimé du site certaines de mes vieilles histoires. Je veux faire table rasse pour mieux repartir. Pour voir quelles fics ont été supprimer (mais vont revenir) aller voir sur ma page de présentation.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Tendresse

Harry arpentait les couloirs comme une âme en peine. Drago ne s'était pas montré de toute la journée et il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais sa présence lui manquait. Il aurait aimé le croisé dans un couloir, entouré comme toujours par sa bande de serpentards qui ne semblaient pas pouvoir vivre normalement tant que leur maître n'était pas avec eux. Ils se seraient envoyés des regards emplis de haine et se seraient copieusement insultés. Mais au moins il aurait pu le voir.

Peut-être même que la joute verbale se serrait transformée en combat à mains nues. Ils se serraient frappés, griffés, mordus et l'un d'entre eux aurait dû être envoyé à l'infirmerie. Mais au moins il aurait pu le toucher.

Et peut-être même que par mégarde un de ses coups rageur serrait devenu malgré lui une caresse. Drago l'aurait alors sauvagement rejeté au loin, dégoûté qu'un gryffondor ose seulement effleurer son torse. Mais au moins il aurait pu sentir la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts.

Et son parfum.

Et sa force.

Et ses cheveux.

Et son regard pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour le matin même.

Sans crier garde, le survivant se tourna violement vers le murs et y envoya son poing droit. Une douleur fulgurante remonta dans son membre et il se retint à grande peine de ne pas pousser un cri. Il remonta sa main à la hauteur de son visage et regarda curieusement le sang couler entre ses articulations. Il ne pouvait pas penser à ce qui c'était passé à son réveil. Il ne devait pas y penser. Penser à ça était mauvais car il n'avait pas « fait l'amour » à Malefoy. Il s'était contenté de le baiser froidement, juste pour lui montrer que lui aussi était capable de prendre le dessus quand la situation l'imposait. Il ne s'était pas s'agit d'amour ce matin là, mais simplement d'une nouvelle sorte de combat. La raison était toujours la même : avoir le pouvoir sur l'autre. Seul la méthode avait été légèrement différente. Et quand ils avaient eu finis de régler leurs affaires, il l'avait purement et simplement renvoyé. La porte est là, tu peux la prendre.

Pourquoi l'avait-il chassé ? Voilà bien une chose qui lui échappait totalement. Pourtant, à son réveil, quand il l'avait vu allongé à ses côtés n'avait-il pas sentit son cœur s'emballer quelque peu ? Et quand Drago était venu s'allongé à ses cotés pour venir chercher du réconfort et de la chaleur, n'avait-il pas frissonné de plaisir en l'entend l'appeler « _mon petit lion_ » ? Si, bien sur que si. Et encore maintenant, à la simple évocation de ces quelques instants de bonheur, il se sentait étrange.

Il porta sa main à ses lèvres et se remit en marche. Le sang lui coula dans la bouche, fit un petit arrêt sur sa langue avant de finir son voyage dans sa gorge. Il avait un horrible goût de métal, mais il ne savait pas vraiment si cela venait du sang ou de son amertume qu'il ressentait à l'égard de ses propres actes. Drago avait été tendre avec lui ce matin. Il s'était laissé faire et était venu près de lui chercher un peu d'amour. Il s'était offert à lui, et pas seulement au moment de l'acte, mais également après. Pourquoi l'avoir rejeté ? Il fallait être fou pour chasser un ange…

* * *

Drago se tourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit. Il aurait voulu dormir mais il n'y parvenait pas. Son corps semblait refuser de se laisser aller. Et pourtant il aurait aimé ne plus penser, juste rêver. Dans ses songes il aurait pu revivre sa matinée et la transformer de façon à en modifier l'issu. Harry ne l'aurait pas chassé. Ils auraient encore une fois fait l'amour avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Ils seraient ensuite descendus dans la grande salle. Les regards se seraient tournés vers ce si étrange duo. Certains auraient sans doute été jaloux de voir ensemble les deux garçons les plus courtisés de l'école, mais la plus grande partie des élèves auraient été heureux de cette fin, car leur alliance signifiait la mort des conflits entre serpentards et gryffondors. A la table des serpentards ses amis les auraient regardés en souriant. Blaise aurait sans doute levé un pouce en signe de victoire. Et Harry aurait rougit face à tous ces regards qui se tournent vers lui. Le blond l'aurait tendrement embrassé et les deux garçons se serraient séparés pour rejoindre leurs compagnons respectifs. Mais à aucun instant leurs regards ne se seraient séparés. Ils s'aimaient…

Quel doux rêve.

Rien ne s'était passé ainsi et rien ne se passera jamais ainsi car il ne parviendrait jamais à avoir l'amour du survivant. Que devait-il faire pour s'en attirer les faveurs ?

Le serpentards se leva en poussant un soupir et alla se planter une nouvelle fois devant son miroir. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ?

« Peut-être suis-je tout simplement trop banal pour lui ? »

* * *

Sans s'en apercevoir, le survivant avait marché jusqu'à la chambre de son ennemi de toujours. De toute évidence, une fois de plus ses pieds avaient été plus rapides que sa tête. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui pour être sur que personne ne l'avait suivit. Non, il était seul. Harry posa une main sur la poignet et hésita encore quelques secondes avant de l'ouvrir. Mais plus fort de la peur qu'il ressentait de se retrouver face à Drago, il y avait la peur de ne plus le revoir.

Le jeune homme ouvrit donc la porte et se glissa discrètement dans la pièce. Drago se tenait debout face à son miroir et semblait bien trop occupé à se regarder pour se rendre compte de sa présence. Le brun sentit la rage monter en lui. Il s'était inquiété pour le petit blondinet, mais en fait il était tout simplement bien trop occupé à se regarder pour aller en cours.

« Peut-être suis-je tout simplement trop banal pour lui ? »

Harry retint son souffle. Quelle personne normalement constituée pourrait trouver Drago trop banal ?

« Tu n'est pas banal. »

Les mots lui avaient échappé et il les regretta dès que son ennemi se tourna vers lui, l'air très surpris de découvrir le survivant dans sa chambre. Pendant quelques secondes, la peur se peignit sur son visage. Il avait été découvert lors d'un de ses rares moments de faiblesses. Et ce n'était pas n'importe qui qui l'avait découvert. La surprise passée, le blond remit son masque d'indifférence en place et fit quelques pas en direction du gryffondor.

« Vraiment ? Et en quoi ne suis-je _pas banal_ ? »

Harry rougit et Drago poussa un soupir intérieurement. Les choses étaient revenues à leur place. Il fit encore quelques pas en avant. Il n'y avait plus qu'un ou deux mètres entre son rêve et lui.

« Hé ben tu… Enfin… T'as… Tes… »

« Oui ? »

Il fit encore un pas en avant. S'il devait se faire jeter, alors il se ferait jeter, mais ça serait la dernière fois.

« Tu es… Enfin tu es… toi. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes. Le serpentard fit encore un pas en avant. Leurs visages se touchaient presque. Le survivant pouvait sentir le souffle léger de son vis-à-vis sur ses joues et ses lèvres.

« Je… Je suis désolé pour ce matin. »

« Vraiment ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait rien dire de mieux. Oui, il était désolé et il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé échappé la chance d'être avec celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Mais Drago semblait attendre encore quelque chose, comme une preuve qu'il était vraiment désolé. Ne trouvant rien à dire, le survivant leva sa main qu'il avait envoyé dans le mur un peu plus tôt et la mis sous le nez du blondinet.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait de sa part en lui montrant ainsi son poing. Drago le regarda, cherchant sans doute à voir dans ses yeux s'il se moquait de lui ou non. Finalement, il prit la main de son rêve entre les siennes pour la porter à ses lèvres. Comme Harry un peu plus tôt, il porta les phalanges en sang à sa bouche.

Le seigneur Potter ferma les yeux. La peau de ses lèvres était si chaude et si douce. Il se ressaisit enfin et entraîna Drago vers le lit se trouvant au centre de la pièce. Il le fit s'y asseoir et vint se mettre à califourchon sur lui.

« Désolé pour ce matin. » répéta-t-il.

« J'attends tes excuses. »

Le cœur du serpentard s'emballa. S'il avait eut un doute sur les intentions de son compagnon, elles s'envolèrent quand le brun posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un tendre et léger baisé. Bien décidé à ne pas intervenir, il laissa Harry lui enlever son tee-shirt avant de venir poser ses lèvres dans son coup.

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et laissa un gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres quand les mains du survivant entreprirent de lui enlever son pantalon. Une fois de plus il se laissa faire, profitant, savourant chaque seconde. Il sentit deux mains se plaquer sur son torse pour le repousser en arrière.

Les corps s'enlacèrent. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Harry prit possession du corps de Drago. Mais cette fois-ci s'était différente. Il n'y avait pas de lutte dans ses gestes, juste de la passion. Ils s'embrassaient avec tendresse et savourait chaque instant, faisant durer le plaisir au maximum.

Quand Harry se libéra dans le corps de son amour, Drago fit de même sur le ventre du brun. Dans un parfait accord leurs corps se détendirent et le survivant se laissa retomber sur son amour. Ce dernier entoura le corps de son rêve incarné tremblant dans ses bras.

Le cœur de Drago s'emballa. Dans quelques secondes Harry allait se lever et partir il en était sur. Il resserra un peu plus ses bras autour du corps de son amour, désirant le garder un peu plus longtemps près de lui.

Harry dû sentir que la prise s'était raffermi autour de lui car il tenta de se redressa. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux d'argent du blond et lui sourit tendrement.

« Inutile de me tenir ainsi, je ne comptais pas me sauver tu sais. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui.»

« Jamais ? »

« Jamais. »

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux amants descendirent ensemble jusqu'à la grande salle où le dîner les attendait. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Harry rougit et resserra un peu plus sa prise sur la main de son amour.

Drago se pencha vers le gryffondor et l'embrassa devant le regard surpris des autres élèves, et celui légèrement outré du professeur Mc Gonagall. Il le serra rapidement dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers sa table où son meilleur ami l'attendait en levant ses pouces.

Harry resta sans bouger pendant un temps qui sembla durer une éternité avant de se diriger vers ses propres amis. Un fin sourire flottait sur ses lèvres alors que les mots que lui avait dit Drago quand ils étaient enlacés résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. « _Je t'aime._ »

* * *

Voilà, ça vous a plus ?

Review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
